Always Reapply
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT - Follows James' New Girlfriend - The weather's really getting hot and the sun is shinning bright. Kevin's obsessed with reapplying sunscreen.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Power Rangers: (Super) Samurai. This is purely fan-made._

* * *

The warm weather meant the Rangers were constantly looking for ways to cool down. Antonio loved to go fishing by the creek and would usually take Jayden with him. They never said how, but the boys always came home wet. Mia assumed they did more splashing each other with water than they did fishing.

Mike and Emily loved pulling out the sprinkler and running around the yard. Sometimes they would even grab a couple of water guns and have a water fight. Their screams and laughter could be heard inside the house, and these fights could go on for hours if the two had the energy.

Serena was a lot more practical. She stayed indoors and played with the dog, who at times did nothing more than prop herself up against the window and whine and growl. She would whine when she saw Emily playing in the sprinkler and then growl when she saw Mike. She still hadn't forgiven him for the Spider-Mike incident. Serena loved the dog for that. She was constantly giving the green Ranger a hard time and it was funny to watch.

Ji stayed inside as well, locked in his room, hard at work, with the air conditioning on and a fan blowing.

Mia and Kevin decided the very best way to cool off was to head to the beach – their own private part of the beach. Close to the Shiba House was a stretch of the beach that was mostly rocks and algae. Most people didn't enjoy spending their beach day on anything but hot, white sand. Mia and Kevin couldn't care less what the sand looked like. They found a smooth spot to lay down their towels. Kevin started applying sunscreen.

"I thought you put some on before we left," Mia looked to him and rolled her eyes. She knew she should have expected this from Kevin.

"I did, but you can't be too careful," Kevin nodded his head, "Especially when you're in the water."

"You don't burn easily," Mia shook her head. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Our towels are in a shaded spot anyways…"

"Remember when I had to catch the Swordfish?" Kevin waved the bottle of sunscreen in her face, "I didn't use this and I got enough sun to get skin cancer from that one outing. I'm protecting myself."

Mia dropped her shorts and pulled off her shirt leaving her in just her bikini. She started to back away from Kevin as she headed towards the water and into the sunlight.

"Alright, but while you wait for it to soak in, I'll be enjoying the water," Mia walked to the ocean, teasing Kevin as she left. He looked down at the bottle of sunscreen, making sure to read the directions carefully. He couldn't go into the water for another twenty to thirty minutes if he wanted this layer to be properly absorbed by his skin. Showing some restraint, he sat on his towel and pulled out a book. His eyes, however, continued to glance over at Mia, who was sitting by the edge of the water, enjoying the waves and the warm sun.

Time passed slowly, but when it finally did, Kevin dropped his book and ran over. Mia heard his feet pounding into the sand and jumped up to run away from him.

"Careful!" she cried, teasing him, "The big bad sun might get you!"

"You can never be too careful," Kevin told her as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. He carried her deeper into the water, until it was about waist high, and then dropped her. Mia rose up to the surface, gasping for breath as Kevin laughed. To get back at him, she splashed him with water and then made a cool wind blow, freezing him.

"Not cool," he cried, squatting so the water covered up to his neck.

"You wanted to cool off."

"Not freeze to death," Kevin shivered, but he found a way to get back at her. Taking a big breath, he put his head underwater and started to swim around. With the glaring sun already making it hard to keep her eyes open, Mia had a hard time following him. Then she felt something brush against her leg.

"Ha-ha, Kevin. I know it's you," she crossed her arms over her chest. "C'mon, water-boy, you'll have to do better than that if you want to… AH!"

She screamed and raced back to shore after feeling something bite down on her hip. Kevin popped out of the water as she walked on the sand. Mia was terrified of sharks. She always had been, and always would be. Just seeing them on TV was enough to truly terrify her. She hated Shark Week with a passion, despite the rest of the house wanting to watch it when it came on. The only reason she would go into the water now was because she knew it was too shallow for a shark to swim. Of course, one never knew.

"_That's_ not funny!" Mia shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat in the sand to pout. Kevin laughed. It was a little mean, he would admit, but it had been funny. It was a joke Mike would have been proud of for sure.

"Aw, you know I would never let a shark bite you," Kevin called from the water, "Come back in the water, Mia. We'll have a water fight the old fashion way."

"No," Mia shook her head. "That was mean."

"But funny. You know Jaws was a robot, right?"

"That was not funny!"

"What if I told you there was a frog behind you?"

Mia didn't move at first, but Kevin knew it was only a matter of seconds. Suddenly she spun around, checking the sand behind her back. When she saw he was lying she glared at him and stuck her tongue out. Kevin laughed.

"You really hate animals that live in or by the water, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"You know, you're cute when you pout."

Mia turned around in the sand so her back was turned to him. Kevin scooped some water up in his hands and approached her slowly and quietly. She had no idea he was behind her until he dumped the water down her back. Mia shrieked. The water was cold.

"You really need to spend less time around Mike!" she jumped to her feet and punched him in the chest, "You're mean."

"You just spent the last half hour teasing me with this," he gestured to her body, "Who is really the mean one here?"

Mia thought about it and smirked, "It's not my fault you need to put on two coats of sunscreen. You know, one is often enough."

"Advil says the same thing, but the box says you can take two," Kevin replied and Mia shook her head. He wrapped his arms around her. "I always err on the side of caution. You wouldn't want to take care of a burnt Kevin, do you?"

"After that shark joke, I'd love to watch Mike poke your burned skin," Mia nodded her head.

"Compromise," Kevin said. "We'll stay out of the water, away from sharks, and you stop teasing me about my sunscreen applications. Speaking of, if we're getting out of the water, I'm going to put some more on."

Mia rolled her eyes and sat in the sand to start building a sand castle as Kevin hurried back to the towels. He held up the bottle to see if she wanted some more but she shook her head. She was feeling fine.

-Samurai-

"That's huge!" Mike cried as Jayden showed him the mosquito bite on his arm. Spending so much time by the creek in the forest meant Jayden and Antonio ran into quite a few bugs, most of which wanted a taste of them. "Does it itch? Will you turn into a mosquito Jayden?"

Jayden shook his head, "Let's see? I'm not an idiot so… no."

"HEY! Poor judgement does not make me an idiot."

"That's exactly what makes you an idiot," Serena chuckled as she passed her sister some lotion. Emily and Mike had been outside playing in the water all day and they had both gotten a minor burn. It was nothing bad, but after Mike's spider bite had gone wrong and Emily's infection nearly killed her, Serena wanted to be safe. She also came back with a cream for Jayden and Antonio to relieve the itch, "The joys of summer."

"We had fun at least," Antonio smiled as he took the cream and rubbed it against a few of his bites, "That feels better."

Kevin suddenly ran through the doors, "Mia's going to kill me for laughing, so I need you guys to laugh for me."

"Why?" Emily asked, "What happened?"

Her question was answered when Mia waddled into the common room, afraid to touch everything. She was red and obviously badly burned from her day at the beach.

"Ouch," Serena winced and looked at the lotion in her hand. She was going to need something a lot stronger to deal with the pink – or rather red – Ranger.

"Can I… OW!" Mike shouted and pulled his hand away after Emily slapped it. He was so tempted to poke Mia and see just how badly she had been burned.

"No one say anything!"

"She didn't reapply sunscreen," Kevin explained. "She thought she was too cool for the sun."

"Definitely not cool," Serena reached out to Mia, but stopped when she realized there was no way to safely touch the pink – red – Ranger without hurting her. "Uh follow me. We'll try everything remedy the internet has to offer. Kevin, are you burned at all?"

"Nope," Kevin smirked proudly. Antonio looked to him curiously and then touched his arm. He pulled his finger away, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You're coated in a layer of grease! You'll be slipping around more than Emily in fuzzy socks."

Emily touched Kevin arm and then nodded her head, "He's right."

"Holy crap!" Serena cried from down the hall, "Emily, come see this!"

As Emily raced off to see what had her sister in shock, the boys looked to Kevin. He nodded his head.

"It's that bad."

Down the hall, Emily peeked into Mia and Kevin's bathroom. Serena had been helping Mia get out of her clothes while the tub filled itself with cool water. Serena waved Emily over and lifted the strap from Mia's bikini. The skin that had been exposed to the sun was red. The skin under the strap was untouched, showing the sisters just how badly Mia was burned.

"There's a lesson for you," Emily laughed and leaned over Mia's shoulder to look at her, "Sometimes, it pays to listen to Kevin. He's a greasy mess, but at least he's not burned."

"Shut it, short stuff," Mia snapped.

Serena looked to Emily, "Go to the store and buy vinegar. Get the biggest bottle you can find."

Emily wrinkled her nose and looked to Mia, "After she soaks you in vinegar, I'm staying far, far away from you."


End file.
